


Stay Away From My Girl

by bittenfeld



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a fun little tidbit... Whenever I watch the first X-Men movie, the scene where Scott warns Logan, "Stay away from my girl," the response from Logan that always pops into my head is... (!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away From My Girl

“Stay away from my girl.”

Eyeing the younger man standing in his doorway, Logan replies cryptically, “It ain’t your girl I want.”

To which Scott retorts, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

And Logan smiles a challenging little smile. “You’re a bright boy, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

“You’ve been acting pretty cozy with Jean.”

“And maybe I’m just yankin’ your chain a little, schoolboy.”  With a slight sensual roll of hips, he strolls closer to Scott, into Cyke’s personal space, eyes him over not-too-subtly, a slight sensual tease to his voice.  “So, why don’t you just close the door and come in here, and let’s find out just what it takes to bend that ramrod.”

Scott just snaps, “You’re crazy.”

Logan moves even closer.  “I can smell it on you… the want… the need…  So why don’t we do something about that, hnh?”

That makes Scott pull back (although there isn’t much ‘back’ to go, as Logan has kind of cornered him – literally) and he mutters, “Well, not that it’s the _slightest_ business of yours, but if you smell anything, maybe it’s because right now I _am_ thinking about spending a nice quiet night with my _lady_.  Don’t go assuming that it has anything to do with you.”

“Sure, kid, keep telling yourself that.”

By now, Scott has maneuvered his way back to the doorway.  “Just leave us both alone, Logan.  I hate to break the news to you, but neither of us is interested in your twisted little fantasies.”

Logan doesn’t flinch.  “ _I’ll_ leave you alone.  It’s you who’ll be coming to me, soldier-boy.”

“Sure, Logan, keep on dreaming.”  And with a challenging smirk of his own, Scott steps out and closes the door, leaving Logan grinning smugly to himself.

* * * * * FINIS * * * * *


End file.
